


keep my head nice and quiet

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, also addax is the only cis in this mix, the gang gets mako to take a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: 7:41.hey sharkboy, you free?7:50.911 emergency come in mako7:59.do not ignore me mako8:04.you'd better be sleeping or dead bucko8:10.this is your last chance or the three of us will have to take drastic action8:21.we'll be over in like 10 min, please have pants on, we're bringing whiskey





	keep my head nice and quiet

**Author's Note:**

> title from "nice and quiet" by bedouine

When the first notification pings at the corner of Mako's interface, he swipes it away without a second thought.  But then there's another, and another, and then Mako groans and opens the chat window to find six unread messages from Jace.

> **7:41.** hey sharkboy, you free?
> 
> **7:50.** 911 emergency come in mako
> 
> **7:59.** do not ignore me mako
> 
> **8:04.** you'd better be sleeping or dead bucko
> 
> **8:10.** this is your last chance or the three of us will have to take drastic action
> 
> **8:21.** we'll be over in like 10 min, please have pants on, we're bringing whiskey

Mako glances at the clock and realizes he has about two minutes to get dressed and put his apartment in any kind of order.  He nearly knocks over his coffee in his haste.

Exactly one minute and forty-six seconds later ( _could have been thirty-two if you hadn’t looked in the mirror_ , whispers Rigour) and there’s a knock at Mako’s door and, without waiting for a response, Jace Rethal fogs it open and strides right in.

“Hey, you got my messages!” says Jace, pulling Mako into a tight side-hug and setting the bottle of whiskey on his kitchen counter.

Addax and Jamil follow him in carrying snacks.  Jamil takes one look at Mako and sighs heavily, ruffling his hair and pulling him in for a hug.

“Don’t think I don’t see those eye-bags, mister,” she chides, pulling back to inspect his face.  “How long have you been awake?”

“Ugh, Jamil, I’m _fine_.”

“How long, Mako?”  She’s genuinely concerned, and Mako can’t hold up against her genuine face for long.  His eyes shift away.

“Two and a half days,” he mutters.  Jamil shrieks and manhandles him onto the couch while Jace starts mixing drinks and Addax watches the whole thing from the entryway, bemused.  Mako mouths _save me_ at him but Addax just shrugs and throws him the bag of barbecue chips – his favorite.

Jace manages to wrangle them all onto the couch with Mako sat between Jamil and Addax.  They all serenely ignore his protests and Jace shoves drinks into each of their hands.  Mako pouts but takes a sip, almost coughing when it hits his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , Jace, how much did you put in here?”

“Enough to get you to relax,” he shoots back, planting himself on Addax’s lap and throwing his feet up onto Jamil’s legs, effectively trapping Mako in a Rapid Evening pile.  “Now drink it.”

Mako does, if only, he hopes desperately, to quiet the persistent itch in his brain at sitting and doing nothing for even a minute.  Addax is warm against his side and Jamil runs a hand through his hair, nails scratching pleasantly against his scalp.  Mako sighs and lets his eyes slip shut, tossing back the last of his drink and shivering at the burn of it.

“So what are we watching?” asks Jamil, and Jace flicks the TV on with a thought and a gesture.  A news update starts playing but Jace quickly changes the channel to some junky reality cooking show that Mako doesn’t recognize ( _What’s the point? What are you accomplishing? A waste of ti-)_ but it’s mindless and entertaining enough that Mako can let himself relax and sink into the warmth of his friends.

At some point, Jace gets up to make them all more drinks and brings the bottle back with him.  Mako’s feeling tipsy enough that Rigour’s words are blurring in the back of his mind, easier to ignore and push aside.   Addax puts an arm around his shoulder and Mako sighs.  It’s been way too long since he’s had this much human contact, not since… well.  Not for a while.

“Hey, uh,” Mako starts, has to pause to gather his scattered thoughts.  “Thanks, guys.  I needed this.”

Jamil laughs, kind and soft.  “What kind of friends would we be if we let you work yourself to death?”  She ruffles his hair again, fond, and Mako leans into it like a cat.  And he doesn’t know what it is that makes him do it, whether it’s the alcohol or the exhaustion or the fact that the world’s probably going to end soon, but he leans in and kisses her.

It only lasts a moment before he pulls away, panic clenching in his gut.

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to…”

“Shh, Mako,” she soothes, leaning in again.  He whimpers into her mouth, so soft and gentle on his own, so new and so familiar all at the same time.  She presses him back -- behind him, Jace is still on Addax's lap, and they take his weight as Jamil teases quiet noises out of him with her clever lips, a quick flash of her teeth on his bottom lip, her hand steady and warm on his thigh.  It feels like eons before she lets him go.  He's panting, flushed, impossibly hard.

"Hey," murmurs Jace, leaning forward and turning Mako's head gently toward him with fingers on his cheek.  "C'mere."

Jace kisses quick and teasing, always smiling against Mako's mouth, like every sound he elicits is its own victory.  It's overwhelming, it's more touch than he's had in years, since they --

( _Inconsequential, you can live without this, you can work without this --)_

“Stop thinking, Mako,” says Jamil, close to his ear.  She ducks her head, kissing a line down his neck, and he can’t help but sigh and tilt his head back, letting his eyes slip shut.

It’s a little embarrassing, how desperate he is already, squirming between the three of them but he doesn’t have it in him to care, not now.  Addax slips warm hands around Mako’s waist and he goes pliant, whimpering.  Jace pulls back.

“Hey, bud,” he says, thumb stroking over Mako’s cheek in a reassuring gesture.  “You doing okay?”

( _Not doing enough --_ )

“Yeah,” he breathes, shivering slightly.  “I’m just -- it’s just a lot.  I’m good.”

“Can we make you feel better?” Jace asks, grin like sunshine across his face, and Mako can’t help but laugh at the shitty line.

“Yeah,” he says.  “Please.”

There’s shifting and stripping and rearranging for a minute until he’s finally half-naked and situated on Addax’s lap, his bulk firm and comforting under Mako’s bare legs.  Addax’s hands are warm and broad on the thin skin of his hips and his breath is steady and shivery-cool on the back of Mako’s neck.

“You good?” he asks, lips brushing Mako’s ear.  Addax has been largely quiet but then, that’s not too far out of the ordinary, and Mako can _feel_ his arousal pressing up against him. He nods, tilting around to try and catch Addax’s lips.  Addax chuckles, brings a hand up to cup his cheek and kisses him gentle, sweet.

Mako moans into his mouth at the touch of Jamil’s hands at the insides of his knees, spreading his legs apart so Jace can slot between them, knelt on the carpet.  The first touch of Jace’s tongue to his dick makes him shudder and whine, clutching blindly at Jamil and Addax for something to ground him.  He hasn’t been touched like this in too long (and Rigour doesn’t approve of wasting time to get himself off).  It’s almost painfully intense with Addax holding him in place and Jamil’s nails running over his thighs and Jace’s mouth clever and quick on him.

He comes embarassingly quickly, hands scrabbling for something to grab onto and arching off of Addax’s lap and babbling, and for a quiet, blessed moment he’s alone in his head with only the white-hot pleasure for company, nothing to do but _feel this_.

He’s panting, coming down slow when there’s a shifting around him.  He hears Jamil’s low voice, “give him here”, and then he’s being passed over to her lap, pressed up against her chest.  She hooks her face over his shoulder and smiles.  Her hair tickles his neck and he shivers, still over-sensitive.

“Hey, baby,” she murmurs, snaking arms around his waist and holding him tight against her.

“Hey,” he manages, tipping his head back to rest on her shoulder.  His limbs feel floaty-light and tingly and she’s so _soft_.  She laughs quietly -- he realizes he said that out loud and can’t help but laugh with her.

There’s a low moan from across the couch and Mako forces his head up and his eyes open, and -- _oh_.

Jace has a hand around Addax’s cock -- he must have gotten his pants undone when Mako’s eyes were closed -- and his mouth is moving against the side of Addax’s neck.  He’s tipped his head back against the couch, lips parted and slack with pleasure.  Mako whines.

“They’re something, huh,” Jamil murmurs, nails running abstract patterns along Mako’s stomach and hips.  He bites his lip, hard, somehow afraid to disturb the picture unfolding before them.

Jace migrates down, biting a sharp, vibrant bruise into Addax’s collarbone.  His hips make little, abortive thrusts against Addax’s thigh as he strokes him off steadily and Addax groans, low in his throat.  He grips Jace’s waist hard enough to bruise, and Jamil matches it on Mako’s waist, nails digging in and leaving little stinging crescents in his skin.

“Keep watching, baby,” says Jamil in his ear, one hand moving up, up, up to tease at his nipples.  Her clever fingers send sparks down his spine, make him shudder and arch into her touch -- he almost doesn’t notice her other hand sneaking along the line of his hip, but then he’s muffling a yelp as she runs fingertips through his wetness.  He’s still so, _so_ sensitive but somehow it’s good, makes his brain fuzzy and floaty.  “You’re doing so good,” she purrs, pressing a kiss just below his ear.  He whines, high and thin.

Across from them, Jace has one hand in Addax’s hair and the other still moving steadily on his cock, their lips locked in a kiss turned wet and messy.  Jace is rutting against Addax’s thigh in earnest now, Addax’s hands vice-like on his hips.  It’s like watching binary stars on a collision course, the way they move in such furious synchronicity.  It takes Mako’s breath away, though that’s not helped in the slightest by Jamil’s finger circling his dick in a cruel, slow tease.  He can feel himself dripping as he watches -- he must be getting his slick onto Jamil’s skirt but he can’t find it in him to care.

Addax comes with a punched-out groan, spilling over Jace’s hand and tossing his head back against the couch.  Jace kisses soft over the exposed line of his throat, working him through his peak with a steady hand.  After a moment, Addax recovers enough to get a hand into Jace’s pants and, though Mako can’t see it, he must be thumbing rough at his dick because Jace cries out and clings to Addax, nails digging into his shoulders and head thrown back.  He’s _gorgeous_ as he comes, hair mussed and skin sweat-slick and the grin on his lips exultant.

Mako realizes suddenly that he’s been whining, quiet in the back of his throat, as Jamil teases his dick between two of her fingers.  Jace and Addax turn to look at him, pupils blown wide and desire written plain across their faces.  Mako shudders under the heat of their combined gazes.

“Still with us, sweetheart?” asks Jamil, fingers stilling so he can answer.  Mako nods.

“Yeah, yeah, I…”  He twists around in her lap, paws clumsily at her skirt.  She laughs, catching his wrists and kissing him slow and gentle.

“Here,” she says, threading a hand through his hair and guiding him down so he’s kneeling with his ass in the air and eye-level with her arousal, “like this, and then Addax can fuck you, too.”

He groans, thrusting against empty air until there are warm, broad hands back on his bare waist, holding him steady.  Jamil lifts up her skirt, pulls her leggings down far enough that Mako can get his mouth on her clit.  She tastes bitter on his tongue and he moans around her, grateful to have his mouth finally full.  She tightens her grip in his hair and sighs happily, running nails up the back of his neck with her free hand.

Mako jolts when Addax rests a finger at his entrance -- not breaching him, not yet, but the promise of it in his touch.  “May I?” he asks, and Mako pulls off long enough to gasp, yes, _yes, please, fuck --_

And then he’s full, so _full_ , Jamil heavy and hot on his tongue and one, then two, of Addax’s wide fingers fucking into him.  He can hear Jace’s voice, faintly, praise and filth from his lips.  Mako can’t see him, but it sounds like he’s still behind Addax.  His suspicion is confirmed when Jace reaches around to get two fingers on Mako’s dick, over-sensitive and raw and so goddamn _good_.

Jamil comes with a breathy sigh, her hand tightening in his hair and a rush of fluid on his tongue.  She breathes heavily, pulling out of his mouth and carding through his hair, nails catching and scraping over his scalp.  Jace and Addax speed up together, that strange synchronicity, fingers on his dick and in his cunt and he’s close, so _close --_

( _You’re wasting time, you’re useless --_ )

“You’re doing so well, baby,” breathes Jamil.  “You’re being so good for us, come on.”

And he’s coming again, clenching hard around Addax’s fingers and sobbing, forehead resting on Jamil’s hip as he shudders and shudders through his orgasm.

When he comes back down, he’s caught again between the three of them, Jamil and Addax on either side and Jace sprawled across all their laps.  There are gentle hands on his face and stroking along his chest, soothing across his thighs and his shoulders.  They’re murmuring faintly to each other, but Mako doesn’t have the presence of mind to pay any attention.

“ _Wow_ ,” he manages, finally, and Addax chuckles behind him.  He grins, eyes slipping shut.  “Thanks guys,” he says.

“No, thank _you_ ,” says Jace, leaning in to press a kiss to Mako’s forehead.  “You’re amazing.”

The praise goes through Mako shivery-warm, and he fumbles until he’s clutching one of Jamil’s and one of Jace’s hands in both of his, tangling their fingers together.

“Hey,” says Addax, quiet and low.  “If you ever need…”  He pauses, like he doesn’t quite know how to phrase what he wants to say.

“We’re here,” finishes Jace, squeezing at his hand.  “If you need us.”

Mako sighs, burrowing further into Addax’s shoulder and tugging on their hands to draw them in closer around him.  He knows it can’t last -- nothing this nice can last, not with him.  But the voice in his head is quiet for the first time in months.

His eyes slip closed -- for now, he’s allowed to rest.


End file.
